


Precettore

by aphromano



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphromano/pseuds/aphromano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino Vargas is a, what most would call, "problem student". But from harassment and bullying at school, to abuse at home, what can you expect? But when his principal has the last straw, he's forced to tutor the most idiotic Spanish man he's ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh, shit.

Lovino couldn't breathe.

It was after him. If he stopped at all, it…  _that._ That would grab him, devour him; torture him in ways so inhumane that it could make even the cruelest men in history cringe. It didn't tell Lovino that, no, it couldn't speak. The most he'd ever heard were malicious, blood-curdling growls, the sound of the claws skidding on the ground behind him. But there was something, some instinct inside Lovino that told him-begged even-that he wouldn't slow down. And what other choice did Lovino Vargas have but to follow that instinct.

The lights began to go off. He could hear them.

_Click._

The hallway was getting longer.

_Click._

It was getting closer.

_Click._

He could feel its breath.

_Click._

All Lovino could see were green eyes. And then it all went black.

_Beep, beep, beep!_

"Ow- _Fuck!_ "

Lovino rubbed his throbbing head with a growl, one eye open to scold the skeleton of the top bunk.  _Every damn morning,_ The Italian thought, rolling his eyes as he took in his scenario.

It took him a moment to realize he was sweating. Not too much, really. But his face was flushed, his forehead was damp, and his lungs hurt like he'd been trying to breathe a bit too fast. Still, it wasn't like he wasn't used to waking up this way. For some reason, Lovino had been plagued quite frequently with a series of bad dreams, ones he couldn't quite explain, with green eyes he couldn't quite pinpoint. But every time before it went black, those green eyes were all he saw. And them, after that, he felt… safe.

But the content of the dreams (which happened nearly every time he closed his eyes nowadays) was enough to leave him bothered, anyway. He wasn't sure what was after him, but it had left him a bit jumpy recently. Nobody seemed to notice, though. Nobody except his brother, who was sleeping his perky little ass through the obnoxious sounds of their alarm clock.

"Fuck you," He mumbled to the electronic, pressing one of the buttons to shut the sound off. 6:30 AM…

Since Feliciano had come to high school for the first time last year, they'd had to get up thirty minutes early so the other could get ready and be at school on time. Sure, Lovino had to take him either way, but Feliciano always made sure he was 'extra prepared' every morning since he became a freshman. Lovino may have found it cute, if his brother wasn't such a dumbass.

"Feli, get up, we have places to be." The sophmore said firmly, shaking Feliciano roughly. It wasn't easy to get the younger Italian up in the morning, but Lovino would be damned if he got himself another detention for being late because of something his idiot brother did.

Lovino hated school. He hated showing up, he hated doing the work, hell, he even hated the people. But most of all, he hated his parents giving him shit every time he came home with another tardy note. The hitting hurt, but the things they'd say about him, tell to him about who he was… That, by far, hurt the most. But Lovino was never the type to say that upfront, and he especially wasn't the type to cry about it. No, not ever. Emotions were a sign of weakness, and weakness was unacceptable… especially at times like this.

He knew he was in deep shit with his teachers. It was nearing the end of the year, and Lovino had racked up a good reputation around the teacher's lounge for being a, what they call, "problem student". It wasn't like he was necessarily  _bad,_ just unreasonably moody. The Italian would protest, if given the chance, that it wasn't his fault everyone was far too idiotic for him to hold his tongue. The amount of times he would speak in class would outweigh the times he was late, or for other reasons combined.

Lovino knew if he did anything or said anything else, the school would put him either in a support group, or make his parents send him to boot camp. Or he'd just get expelled, which would also be bad, because school was the only real escape he got from any of this anymore.

After assisting his brother in brushing his golden brown locks in a neat manner, Lovino made sure to get himself ready. If he was even a minute off track with the normal schedule, his father would have his head. He put on that school uniform like he usually did, making a soft 'tsk' sound when he looked into the mirror. The thing he hated more than the people at school was the school itself. An old, dusty, Catholic school where the teachers would hit you with rulers even in this day and age. They weren't supposed to, but they did, and he couldn't say shit about it, just like nobody ever did.

Lovino walked into the kitchen, a neutral expression on his face. His mother already had a plate piled with food, but Lovino knew one thing; it wasn't for him. His parents always treated him differently. They rejected him, insulted him. When he was old enough to reach the cabinets, they'd stopped feeding him breakfast and lunch, sometimes even dinner. But by now, after years, the elder Italian had adjusted. He never ate in the morning time, sometimes not even lunch. He'd just sit with his friends and watch out the window, paying little mind to much else.

He sat on the counter while he waited for Feliciano, watching him eat quickly, to the point where Lovino felt a bit disgusted.

"Get your ass off of there, you'll get the counter dirty, Lovino." His mother informed, and with a sigh, he slid off of the marble surface and decided to put on his shoes.

"Sorry Mama." He apologized while he slipped through the doorway, though not without hearing a soft 'you better be.'

Lovino tied the black laces of his boots, releasing a bitter sounding sigh to the empty room.

Why was it life felt so lonely lately? Maybe it was all just becoming routine. He didn't know why, but Lovino just felt like there was something he was missing, something more.

But, that was for another day. "Lovi, Lovi, I'm ready, I'm ready~!"

"Then hurry the fuck up, Feli, I've been waiting on you forever," Lovino snapped, arms crossed in annoyance with his younger brother. "You know it takes almost an hour to walk there, and we pick up Emma and Abel today. Get moving, now, now, now, si?" He rushed the smaller along, pushing him on the back gently so he'd go further out the door.

As they walked, they said nothing. They hardly ever did, of course. Lovino wasn't really one to talk, and Feliciano would blabber mostly to himself, not expecting any response. Ahead on their route, Lovino could make out the forms of his two closest friends.

Abel was a nice man, he supposed. Never talked much, but that was fine with Lovino. He was a senior now, graduating at the end of the year, and Lovino would be sad to see him go, since hanging around him would occasionally intimidate the other students into keeping the fuck away from Lovino, just how he wanted. He'd also found a giant picture book of rabbits under Abel's bed before, which neither of them spoke of. But he'd never forget it. His spikey hair and scar made him seem like a tough guy, but Lovino knew he was a softie at heart.

Emma was an even nicer girl. She tended to mother and fawn on Lovino and even Feliciano from time to time. It could be embarrassing, if Emma wasn't so pretty. Her short blonde hair and dark green eyes made guys jealous of Lovino for just being friends with her, though Lovino had no romantic interest in Emma at all.

Sure, he was attracted to girls. All of them were pretty, and everything. He'd even had a girlfriend in Kindergarten. But there was something about Emma… she was too much a friend. Anyway, he was pretty sure she was a lesbian. After all, she liked to stare at a few of the girls in school more than a little bit of the time…

She liked cats almost as much as Abel loved rabbits. She had so many, that it seemed like every day a new breed of cat was sitting on her windowsill watching them. It was true, too. Either her cat changed colors, or she had too many different ones to count on both hands. It made Lovino a little bit skeptical of ever coming to her house.

"Ciao, Em. Ciao, Abel." Lovino greeted with a somewhat forced smile. Normally he would've snapped at them if they were anyone else, but they'd been friends since childhood, and he'd gotten so used to them that he stopped being pissed (for the most part) at their actions.

"Hello, Lovi!" Emma greeted, grabbing him into a gentle hug which made Lovino groan. The greeting received from Abel was nothing but a simple grunt, but Lovino knew the meaning, so it wasn't like it mattered.

"Morning," The Italian mumbled, keeping one eye on his friends, and the other on his brother. If he left him unattended too long, he might end up doing something, or running away… Lovino would never hear the end of it if his brother got lost or something happened to him, he knew that much. His parents would kill him, and frankly, Lovino didn't prefer being eaten for dinner tonight. Not like it would be much worse than his life now.

"So Feliciano, how are you and Ludwig faring?" Emma inquired while the four walked their normal route down the sidewalk. Lovino and Abel hung behind, while Emma and Feliciano walked hand in hand. Lovino didn't mind this contact, it clearly wasn't romantic, but only an action among friends. He was perfectly fine with that, but not so much the topic of conversation. Feliciano's boyfriend.

"Oh! Well, he took me on a date on Saturday! Lovi barely let me go…" He said, clear disappointment in his tone.

"And with reason, Feli. That German bastard is no good for you," To say Lovino was bitter about Feliciano's love life was an understatement. No, he was furious. Nobody was  _ever_ going to be good enough for his brother, money or social life be damned, and especially not some German who was related to that… that  _asshole._

Feliciano huffed. "He's not that bad, Lovino…"

Lovino's hate for Germans certainly didn't spawn from Ludwig himself, no. As much as Lovino hated to admit it, Ludwig really was a good kid. The only reason he didn't stop their relationship completely was because, well, Ludwig was polite. He held his tongue. He really was good for Feliciano, even if a bit meek. No… It was his damn,  _fucking,_ useless piece of shit brother who was a year older than Lovino and still managed to treat him like shit every time he passed him in the halls. Sure, he bullied everyone, but Lovino was one of his favorites. It was just so easy to bully the moody one; he was sure Gilbert got a rush after he fought back. Did that stop him?  _Lovino Vargas?!_ No! He wasn't just going to sit back and let himself be told shit. That was another reason why he was in so much trouble. But fuck it if Lovino would just take it. Fuck it if he'd just sit down and let himself be told that shit, that he got too angry, that his voice made him sound stupid, that he was too short or too quiet or too, well, anything. And in all the mix, he also used it as a way to flirt, as if Lovino would respond  _positively_ to his gross sexual harassment.  _God,_ did he  _hate_  him, and man was he worried for what the Prussian might  _do_ to him.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Just keep telling yourself that, Feli."

The school was nice, despite being one Lovino hated so much. It was big, looked to have some Victorian touches. It was clearly an old building… He'd heard it had been something else before like a house or a hospital, but couldn't remember which. They redecorated and repainted and it was restored inside to it's former glory, then set up nicely so it could become the new school in the area. Besides the giant cross on the side, he thought it was gorgeous. He tugged on his uniform, releasing a large breath of air from his nose.

They were in different classes. Each of them was from a different year, after all. It was sad to say goodbye, but they each would meet again at lunch time to be together. Lovino could wait that long, it was all that pushed him through the morning classes, and then all that pushed him to the end of the day was knowing he got to walk home. But then he'd get home, and life would lose its color again… If it even had any in the first place.

Lovino sighed softly on his way to his class, bulky math book in hand, bag over his shoulder. There was still a few minutes before class started, but he usually spent them just outside the classroom. However, something changed those plans rather quickly.

"Vargas," He could smell his damn cologne, his smug sense of self-satisfaction that put an aura around him; Lovino could recognize it anywhere. Before he knew it, he was pushed firmly against one of the lockers, body language tense, face turned away from the culprit. God, he could even hear the pride in his voice, the way he liked to seem more powerful than Lovino. Hell, he might have been… Lovino barely had the will to look him in the eye.

"Get the fuck off of me." Lovino warned, though the words seemed to go in one ear and out the other.

"I hear you're in big trouble if you get one more shot from a teacher… You think they'd expel you? It'd be so much better if I could walk to class without needing to stop and stare at your ass," He said close to his ear, "maybe I could stop being late myself." He said with a smirk.

Lovino thought he was so disgusting… How he managed to even have friends was beyond him. "Maybe you should stop staring at my ass, then, bastard."

"But how could I? You do walk in such an alluring way, after all."

"I'm walking how everybody else does," Lovino said quickly, wiggling himself out of his grasp, but to no avail, as he was grabbed onto very quickly right after that. "Gilbert, stop. I need to get to class, fuck off." He simply wasn't in the mood for such antics today, he tensed visibly when he was grabbed.

"Oh, c'mon, I just want to talk. You have all day to learn." He took a step closer, and Lovino pulled away.

"No, fuck you, if I get any more tardies I'm going to get in trouble. Go find someone else to harass and make your dick hard." He snapped, yanking his arm firmly out of Gilbert's grasp. It was almost 8:00… fuck.

Gilbert seemed to be throwing a fit behind him, but Lovino didn't care. "Fine, you asshole. I hope they do expel you, it would be better for everyone if it was just your brother!"

Lovino flinched. He'd heard those words a thousand times, so why did it still hurt each time he heard them again? But it didn't matter, he had to get to class.

So he'd broken out into a run, despite hearing a teacher remind him not to do so, and quickly made it down to his classroom… 6M… The 6th math class, the one for AP students. And the door was already closed. Double fuck.

When he opened the door though, the first thing he heard was, "Lovino Vargas?"

"Here!" He yelled while he quickly made it to his desk, earning a slight scold from the teacher.

"You were almost late, Vargas. You know once I call your name-"

"Then I'm officially late and it counts on my record, blahblah, I've heard it before," Lovino snapped, setting his things down beside him.

His teacher gave him another glare, and then looked away. "…Well then, since you know it so well, you better not be late anymore."

"Yeah, I know that one too."

"Watch your tongue."

Lovino rolled his eyes, arms crossed while he stared at the book on his desk. The teacher continued the lesson from Friday, and all Lovino could do was watch her point her wrinkly fingers and things on the board… He fucking hated math. All the equations, figures he couldn't really understand. He didn't even know how he made it to Advanced Placement, but somehow, he did.

When the class was over, then came science. He sat through a lecture about some sort of organism… something… the way it reproduced, where it lived. But he didn't care. He'd study it all on a whim later, before the test or homework. He was too busy staring out the window, thinking about his dreams.

What alluring green eyes they were… Every time he saw them, despite the creature chasing him, everything froze. It calmed down. It never caught him. The eyes protected him, made him feel safe, and warm. Were they a God? Were they someone he knew, or nobody at all? He wondered who they belonged to. They were a shade much different from his own, or even Emma, though he considered the possibility of it being the woman, since he did adore her friendship and frankly, she did make him feel safe. But they were a different color of green, one of the most beautiful he'd ever seen…

"Lovino," The voice of the teacher brought him back to live, and he shook his head before looking up.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, what, Mr. Davis?" He asked, trying to look around the room for perhaps a hint on the lesson at hand.

"How would you describe the way cells reproduce?"

Lovino, now back to his senses, held himself back from saying ' _I don't fucking care'_ and instead decided to give an honest answer. "Cells divide to increase their numbers through mitosis, creating two daughter cells with identical sets of chromosomes… They make copies of themselves."

His teacher nodded in approval, before looking back to the rest of the class. "Good job, Mr. Vargas. Now—"  
Lovino began to fade it out again, looking back out the window as he thought everything over. Soon came lunch time, and Lovino couldn't leave the room fast enough.

He and his friends and brother ate lunch in silence. Feli had left them midway to instead go and sit with Ludwig, and Lovino didn't even bother to tell him not to. Why bother? Anyway, he was probably too distant to really say anything about it. However, he was not too distant to hear what Gilbert would say to him.

"Don't fucking bother me again," He mumbled, placing his tray above the trashcan. "I'm really not in the fucking mood, dumbass. I mean it,  _don't fucking bother me._ "

"Aww, but I just wanted to apologize for earlier, Lovi…" The German said, one hand to his chest like he was being sincere. Lovino tensed, clenching his fist.

"Don't fucking call me Lovi, bastard," His voice came out harsh, warning… Gilbert didn't seem to get the picture. He took a step closer, Lovino's knuckles got whiter.

Gilbert pouted. "Oh, but it's so cute, endearing even… It suits you. Just give me a kiss, c'mon, just one? Give me a kiss and I'll stop calling you Lovi~?" He smirked, and all that Lovino could do was shake his head. "Well, then…" He took another step closer, pushing him against the wall. "I'll just take it from you."

He'd had it. Lovino placed his hands firmly on Gilbert's chest and forced him forward so hard he stumbled into one of the staff and onto the floor, spilling the persons lunch onto himself. "I said stay  _the fuck_ away from me, you asshole! I'm not going to tolerate your bullshit anymore!" He held up a fist, looking like he was about to hit him, before he felt someone's hand around his wrist, and he looked up to see the person of the staff who was now covered in what would've been his meal. All eyes were on him.

The principal… Oh,  _shit._


	2. Salve

Fuck.

"Vargas!"

He was in so much trouble. He was in so much trouble.

"My. Office. Now." His parents were going to kill him.

The Principal, a tall older man who looked to be about his mid-forties was holding Lovino's wrist so tightly that he almost wondered if he was getting any blood circulation to it. Shit… Shit, shit, shit, shit,  _fuck._ This was it, this was his last chance. And fuck, he couldn't hold his damn temper, he couldn't have kept in line just this once… Fuck, fuck,  _fuck._

Eyes were on him as he was pulled down the hall—his own brother glanced at him solemnly, his look giving even Lovino a feeling of dread. Fucking. Shit. He knew he was in for it, he knew he'd be getting shit at home, he knew this was the end for him. His father would probably stab him or something.

He was quickly thrown into the principal's door, his expensive looking shoes squeaking against the floor. He'd obviously just purchased them… The noise rang in Lovino's ears and gave him a dreadful headache… His heart was beating so fast from what was about to be said to him. "Sit, now." He commanded, and Lovino could do nothing but follow that order, sitting firmly on the seat in front of him. He didn't even know what to do, how to react… what could he do?

"M-Mr. Carriedo, Gilbert was harassing me, he's been doing it all school year, I—" Lovino was quickly cut off by a hand in his face.

"Stop it right there, Vargas. I already know about the complaints on Beilschmidts behalf, we've gotten them from a dozen different people, so I don't need you to tell me twice that he's a bad influence, a bad student." The man quickly opened one of his drawers, pulling out a rather thick file. "But from all the things in here, you're not doing so great yourself. You've got quite a record for misbehavior."

Lovino winced at the tan folder, filled with papers of all colors… The pinks, a good majority, were ones involving the times he'd been late to school or to class. The yellow ones took on the same form as the report cards, he noted. The blue ones stood for the times he spoke out of line to teachers, and the white ones, well… They could've been anything. Probably all the other random shit he'd gotten in trouble for over the course of the two years he'd been in school… Man, was that thing thick. It looked like it weighed as much as his Algebra book.

"Y-You… I'm tired of getting reports about you, and Beilschmidt, and… everyone…" He ran a hand through his thinning hair, which seemed grey at the roots. Lovino wondered if it was from stress, but it was probably just because he was old… An old, gross man… Ech. Lovino hated it every time he came up here.

Looking slightly defeated, he sat into his chair across from Lovino's. "What do I have to do? This is the last straw Lovino. I'm going to have to do  _something_ about this, tell your parents, maybe—"

"No!" Lovino said, putting one of his hands up to reach for Mr. Carriedo's phone before he could possibly do it himself. This made the man hesitate, and his stressed features turn into curious ones.

"Hm... Perhaps not." This caused Lovino to sigh in relief, and lower his hand again. "It would be a shame if I had to expel you, too, being so close to the end of the year. And then your parents would  _have_ to know…" He seemed to be thinking something over now, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Oh, shit. Lovino was going to dread this more than he did pushing Gilbert to the ground. Fuck Gilbert… if he didn't have any morals, he'd cut off his dick with a dull knife and make him eat it. And he didn't even know what the principal was going to say.

"What would you say… your best subject is, Mr. Vargas?" He asked, sitting back in his chair. It was strange how quickly this man brought Lovino's personality from feisty to submissive and mellow, maybe even jumpy… it annoyed the shit out of him.

"Y-You're my principal, shouldn't  _you_ fucking know that?!" He snapped, realizing this probably wasn't the best time to do so, but it was who Lovino was. It couldn't be stopped.

"Indeed." The principal smirked. Damn, this man could go from flustered-to-scary in a fraction of a second. Lovino wasn't okay with that. He wasn't okay with that at all. It wasn't good when someone acted that way, it could only mean something Lovino wasn't going to like was in the future. Fucking. Shit.

"It seems to be science. You're a good science student, right? It seems you're in AP everything, but most of them get B's. This is an A+. That's quite an achievement. You're a very good student, are you not?" Lovino couldn't help but stare at the man's eyes. They reminded Lovi heavily of his own father. Black, like dark holes to suck you in and never let you go. To consume you. They sent shivers down Lovino's spine.

"Si, I do well in my science classes."

"Lovely. I'm sure you're aware of a boy in your grade. Antonio, yes? Perhaps you've seen him around with Gilbert Beilschmidt?" Lovino took a moment to consider this. Antonio… they'd been together all through school and he'd never even known more than his name. He had sat next to him in second grade, but Lovino never paid him mind. Antonio tried to reach out to him all year and he pushed him away… He'd even sat with him at lunch once when he was lonely. Lovino felt kind of bad about that, but there wasn't anything he could do to change the past.

"You mean the dumbass friend of that bastard Frenchman and that perverted bastard Gilbert? Brown hair, tan skin, about this tall? Yeah, I know him." Lovino rolled his eyes.

The principal coughed into his hand and shifted uncomfortably, leaning forward. "Yes. Antonio Carriedo. He's my son."

Lovino blinked. Shit. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't know,"

"Its fine, it's fine. I know Antonio can be a little… he's… Antonio is an airhead at times. He focuses too much on personal enjoyment instead of his schoolwork and grades. Which is why I need you." He took a deep breath. "The school board would look down on me heavily if Antonio fails any of his classes this year. After all, if a principal can't keep track of his own kid, how would he run a whole school of kids?"

Now back to flustered, the man ran a hand through his thinning hair once more, biting a lip gently. "I'm sorry sir, but how the fuck does this affect me?" Lovino asked, lifting an eyebrow, his expression neutral. Mr. Carriedo looked back to him.

"I need you to tutor him in science." He said quickly, grabbing out Antonio's file, which seemed to be just the folder… besides a few white papers inside.

"What the fuck?! Hell no!" He snapped. "I'm not someone's teacher." The Italian sat back and crossed his arms. "I'm not tutoring your kid, can't you hire a professional for that? Instead of, you know, another high school student?" It also dawned on Lovino why the fuck Antonio was in advanced classes with him if he couldn't even pass, but Lovino shrugged it off. Being a principal's son got you more privileges, he guessed. What bullshit.

Mr. Carriedo only sighed in response. "You don't think I've tried? He never responds well to tutors, they never have the patience for him, and I've gotten top of the line." He sighed. "My last one was doing some good, but she got pregnant, so she can't tutor anymore. That's why I need you." He laid his arms on his desk.

"And what's in it for me?"

Taking Lovino's record, Mr. Carriedo used his foot to open the trashcan before dropping it in. "I'll relieve everything from your record and you won't have to let your parents know. You'll be a free man." He sat back, crossing his arms now, looking at Lovino with the same neutral expression he held. "If he passes his final exam and gets an A in the class, I'll pass you onto next year. No expulsion. You'll have a clean record. And you won't be in trouble with your parents.

A clean record? Damn, Lovino needed that… "And Gilbert won't pose a problem for you next year."

Oh, Lovino  _really_ needed that.

"I'll do it."

"I'm glad we've come to an agreement."

Mr. Carriedo smiled, taking out a few papers and writing a few things down. "Excellent. Here's all the information you'll need. I'll expect you and Antonio to start interacting a bit more. You can come over tomorrow after school to tutor him, and I'll tell your parents it's for me.

He handed Lovino the sheets of paper. There were two bigger papers that explained a few things about tutoring nonsense. One of them spoke about Antonio a little, then the third… It was a small piece of blue paper, with information about their address. Lovino squinted.

"Mr. Carriedo… This is that gated in neighborhood almost on the edge of town, how am I supposed to get here? This is like forever from where I live." He muttered, looking the paper over. "I won't be able to walk like this every day."

"Ah, okay then. You can drive home with Antonio when he gets off." Lovino's eyes went wide at this statement, and he sat back.

"Antonio can drive?!" From what he recalled, the Spaniard was only fifteen… Same age as Lovino. That was too young!

"Heavens no!" The principal said, looking slightly horrified. "Antonio is sixteen but… No way near ready for his license. He has a driver. Nice man, you'll like him. Sound good?"

A driver? Fucking Christ, how loaded were these people? How did he even go to the same school when he barely had a dime to spare? That was ridiculous… But it would be cool to experience, so Lovino didn't say a word. "Uh… sounds fine." He mumbled, standing up. "Thank you Mr. Carriedo…"

"You're welcome, Vargas. Remember, tomorrow! You best do well, Lovino, I'm giving you a golden opportunity to wager here!" He yelled before Lovino was completely out of the room.

A million thoughts raced through his head. Antonio Carriedo. He wondered if he was as much an asshole as Gilbert is, or that Frenchman… It had dawned on him that, despite all the years, despite him being in so many classes with him, he didn't know one thing about Antonio Carriedo. All he knew was he had brown hair, darker skin and hung around with Gilbert… For a short second, he wondered if there was more to him.

The rest of the day in class, he actually started noticing Antonio. He took every class with him besides math and his EC's…

He sure did dress normal. Hoodies and beanies, sneakers and jeans. For how rich his family seemed to be, he didn't really stand out. But Lovino noted he was taller than himself, with messy hair, and some obvious muscle… How attractive. Boy… he really was attractive. Lovino didn't even realize it and he'd been around him for years! When he caught himself staring, he blushed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. Nope, nope. He wouldn't like Antonio Carriedo, not now, not ever. He couldn't even get a good look at his face… He wouldn't become attached to him, or thirsty for him, whatever. Curse Lovino a thousand times for being bi—It made life more difficult than it had to be.

Come time to walk home, while Lovino was outside waiting for the company of Abel, Emma and Feliciano, he couldn't help but watch Antonio leave. He went his separate ways from Gilbert and Francis, going into a small black car. It must've been his driver, Lovino noted. When a voice finally snapped him back, he realized he'd been staring again.

"Lovino! Lovino?" Emma's hand was being waved furiously in front of his eyes, and he blinked in surprise.

"Eh, what? Emma, knock it the fuck off." He frowned, pushing her hand away.

Emma seemed disinterested in his insults at the moment, though. "Lovino! What happened with the principal?" She asked in a slight panic, hoping he was fine. Yeesh, she worried too much..

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine! Settle the fuck down, I didn't die or anything, I'm right here," Lovino shifted his backpack over his shoulder, noticing Abel and Feliciano coming near them and deciding to start walking since they were in pursuit. "He just said I have to tutor his kid. Antonio Carriedo, do you know him?"

"Antonio?! Oh my god, we used to be friends! He's so attractive now. I don't know why we grew apart, I guess he just doesn't like me anymore." She shrugged. "But he's normally a sweetheart. At least he was when we were younger, but after spending so much time with Gilbert, who really knows anymore." She said with a pout.

Lovino blinked. "Oh. A sweetheart, eh? I wouldn't expect it, his dad's a douche…"

"Well, of course. They're all richy-rich, y'know? They have this big mansion up in like, that gated off community, Cherry Wood or something? Yeah, anyway, it's soooo big there. I went to his ninth birthday party. He invited you, didn't he?" She asked, and Lovino thought back on it. Shit, maybe he did…

Lovino never went to parties when he was younger, not once. It was really kind of sad… His parents either wouldn't let him or he'd say he hated the person who invited him. Antonio was probably one of those people. Why did Lovino feel so bad about this kind of shit months, even years later? He shouldn't feel bad for other people's stupidity, so why did he?

"I don't think so."

"Aww, well, I'm sure it just got lost in the mail. Anyway, it's really awesome over there. You're lucky!"

"I suppose I am."

The walk home was filled with small chatter. Lovino could hear his brother chirping away to Abel behind him, and felt sorry for the poor man. But soon enough, the four went separate ways, and Lovino took Feliciano's hand to prevent him from running off.

"Lovi, we should go see some of Miss Emma's pretty cats sometime!" Lovino wrinkled his nose.

"Oi, Feli, you know that she has a lot of them… We'd probably end up smelling like cat for weeks." That was a good enough excuse, he concluded.

Feliciano seemed disappointed. "Aww, but Lovi, cats are so cute!"

"Cats are so smelly."

"And so cute."

"We have a dog, Feli. Play with her." Lovino rolled his eyes, picking up the pace just slightly.

"Aww, but Rosie is old, and lazy. She doesn't play anymore, we need a new puppy!" He whined.

Lovino sighed. "You know Mama and Papa wouldn't buy a new dog when we've only got a few years before college, then nobody would be there to care for them."

Now Feliciano looked even more disappointed, but quickly shrugged it off. "So, what did the principal say?"

"I have to tutor Antonio Carriedo in science because he's a dumbass." He mumbled.

"Oh! Antonio! I went to his birthday last year!"

"You too?!" Lovino exclaimed, looking down at the smaller Italian.

Now Feliciano was just confused. "Si Lovi, me too?" He frowned.

"Oh… y-yeah. Anyway, what were you saying?" Lovino asked, crossing his arms while trying to hide his flushed cheeks.

"Hmm… I don't remember. But I've talked to Antonio before, he's real nice!" Feliciano grinned. "But I only saw him once the whole party… I don't think he gets out too much." He hummed, twirling on his toes. Lovino watched him, confused, thinking about things.

Was Antonio Carriedo really nice, he wondered? It seemed like he may have been judging Antonio early on, but it wasn't his fault. After all, what more could he do but judge Antonio? He did live with rich people, in a rich neighborhood, and his best friend was the biggest asshole in the world. How could he not assume Antonio was an asshole, too?

"That's… good."

Lovino's first destination was straight up to his room as soon as he arrived home. Feliciano went straight to the kitchen but no, Lovino always wanted alone time first. When he arrived in he and his brothers' shared room, the first thing he spotted was their dog, Rosie, in the middle of the floor. Lovino gave her an affectionate scratch before tossing his items onto the bed, and then plopping beside them. "…"

For a long while, he simply stared, thinking things over. All these strange emotions at once, but why? And All over a boy he really didn't know. A cute, and supposedly very nice boy. Lovino was endlessly curious about whether or not these things everyone was saying were true. But he supposed tomorrow he could find out…

Sitting up, Lovino opened his laptop and typed in his password. He had to put forth an effort to keep Feliciano out of his bullshit… Whatever it took. When he opened it, though, he was surprised to find a notification in his Facebook window. From… Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Fuck.

He, though hesitantly, accepted the friend request. It didn't take anything but a minute later for a message to pop onto the screen.

**_[Antonio F. Carriedo]_ ** _hola! You're who my dad hired to be my new tutor, right?_

**_[Antonio F. Carriedo]_ ** _I'm Antonio._

How would Lovino react to this? He rubbed his forehead gently, thinking things over.

Act cool, Lovino. Be cool. Try to find out something about him. Don't act nervous.

**_[Lovino R. Vargas]_ ** _Salve. Yeah, I'm Lovino Romano Vargas. But just call me Lovino._

**_[Lovino R. Vargas]_ ** _He told me you were doing shitty in AP Science so I offered to help. You're fucking welcome._

Nice, Lovino. Good way to make a first impression. Swear at him.  _Genius._ But it wasn't like Lovino did this to everyo—Actually, he did. He insulted everyone as a first approach. It was how he reacted to the insulting which would determine his character.

Antonio is typing…

Here it goes.

**_[Antonio F. Carriedo]_ ** _Oh! Yeah, I am doing pretty bad._

…What? He didn't even seem to care that Lovino had insulted him. What the fuck, he thought, rubbing his head in confusion once again. Maybe he really was how people played him out to be.

**_[Antonio F. Carriedo]_ ** _I would appreciate the help, especially from you!_

**_[Antonio F. Carriedo]_ ** _I mean, I heard you were a really good student and everything. It'd be an honor to have you tutor me. You'd probably be a thousand times better than any of the corporate tutors my dad hires… Plus you've been doing the same content! You'd understand and stuff. They never seem to._

Lovino blinked. What was up with this kid? What the hell? But he shook his head, running a hand through his auburn colored hair. He felt a lot like Antonio's father now, maybe that's why he did it so often… Shit, was Lovino going to go bald?

Before Lovino had a chance to respond, Antonio began typing again.

**_[Antonio F. Carriedo]_ ** _Well, I've got to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow? Adios, and thank-you again!_

**_[Lovino R. Vargas]_ ** _Salve._

After Antonio's little green dot disappeared, Lovino was left sitting there, confused. Normally, his vulgar ways were acted on not too politely. But these were strange circumstances. He was thankful for Lovino to teach him? Lovino would be  _better_ than a professional?

How peculiar. But for the time being, he shrugged it off. He had homework to do.

After completing his homework and cleaning their barely-even-messy room, Lovino realized it was dinner time. He could smell the sweet pasta filling the house, but for some reason, he couldn't really eat. Instead, he just stared around their room, feeling strange.

This was beneficial.

He'd get his record cleared.

Gilbert would leave him the fuck alone.

So why did it feel so… shitty? Why did  _he_ feel so shitty? Not necessarily a bad shitty, maybe even… a  _good_ shitty? A confused, good kind of shitty which maybe wasn't even shitty at all… but…

He had to shake his head and push the thoughts further away. Soon, Feliciano came in, with a plate of pasta for Lovino. "I snuck some for you." Feliciano said with a smile, setting it on the bed beside him, before climbing up to his own.

Damn he had a good brother. Why did he feel so fucking shitty?

"Grazie, fratello."

For some reason, Lovino Vargas thought he might have a little trouble sleeping tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Sorry it's a little rushed! I promise they really will meet IRL in the next chapter, but eh, I felt like now was too early still. 
> 
> I'm trying to make Tonio as sweet as I can... though maybe a little bit of a brat in front of his parents?
> 
> Also...
> 
> 1\. I know Gilbert is a massive asshole, but it's okay, he'll most likely learn his lesson later. I do love him, he's one of my favorites, but I have to make him a douche in his teenage years, or until someone puts him in his place, lol.
> 
> 2\. I promise Lovino and Antonio will meet in the next chapter... in one way or another.
> 
> 3\. I'm gonna put a small warning here for possible parental abuse for poor Lovi... and some more sexual harassment from Gilbert but don't worry, he won't do anything too bad, I have limits. 
> 
> I actually have this fic on FF, too! You can find me under the username aphamericuh-- I might continue this fic here instead of there, but you never know, it depends on the feedback I get.
> 
> Lovi's parents will also get theirs... Eventually.


End file.
